


【盾铁】今天的 Steve 也很心塞

by JarnyStucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Truth or Dare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JarnyStucky/pseuds/JarnyStucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>告诉你们一个秘密——我喜欢 Tony</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tony Stark 才不喜欢那个 Steve Rogers</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾铁】今天的 Steve 也很心塞

自从Steve进了学校开始, 他发现这个学校的人都很友好。  
除了那个Tony·Stark。

说起Tony·Stark, Steve放下手里的画笔, 然后揉了今天的第三十七次额角, 而第三十六次就是在五分钟之前。

Tony·Stark就像是校园八卦里面的男主角, 不外乎是年少多金, 周围不乏追求的女孩子们甚至是男孩子, 年纪轻轻就获得了各种科学技术奖。

Steve·Rogers也像是校园里常见的那一类人, 每天对人笑嘻嘻的老好人, 兼勤劳勇敢, 爱好和平, 自强不息, 艰苦奋斗于一身的标准的美国队长候选人, 还包括那身完美的肌肉和形状优美的屁股。

如果有人问起Tony为什么处处看不惯Steve的原因, Tony肯定会不屑的笑笑, 然后说一句“哼, 我就看不惯他那种天天装作正儿八经的样子。”

其实这是句实话, 但是后面还有一句Tony永远都不会告诉别人“这样的他, 成功的引起了我的注意。”

没错, 天才花花公子矮富帅喜欢上了那个死板的浑身肌肉都拿来画画的布鲁克林的穷小子。

撩妹技能满点的Tony当然知道要怎么吸引一个人的注意力, 比如：  
“老冰棍儿, 你是不是还没脱处呢, 十英里以外我都能闻到你身上的奶香味儿。”  
“嘿, 你家里是不是只有爷爷剩下的高腰裤和格子衬衫?”  
“你长这么大是不是除了妈妈以外只牵过幼儿园阿姨的手?”

￼  
Steve每次都是这样一种表情瞪一眼Tony, 然后默默绕过这个嘴炮。实在忍不住的时候, Steve只会一脸严肃的说一句“Language.”

但是Tony不知道的是, Steve也喜欢Tony。Steve表达喜欢的方法就是默默的关注他, 然后在自己秘密的素描本上画下他的样子, 他在实验室认真工作的样子, 他在体育课坐在一旁吃甜甜圈的样子, 他在得奖后骄傲的样子。

Steve会在去三楼画室的时候多次偶尔“路过”五楼的实验室门口, 看一眼Tony认真工作的背影。Steve会在晨跑的时候从自己住的最东边的宿舍区的最东边那栋楼跑到最西边的宿舍区最西边那栋Tony所在的那栋楼, 远远的看一眼这个时间永远不会拉开的窗帘。

当两人都以为大学的时光就要这么过去的时候,  
那句话是怎么说的来着, “人生就像是一盒巧克力, 你永远也不知道下一个吃到的是什么味道。”

Steve像往常一样在晨跑的时候跑过大半个校园去看那人的窗户, 而那个人因为前一夜的聚会和渐冷的天气而被尿憋醒, 然后在窗帘缝儿里瞄一眼窗外是什么时间的时候看到了在楼下一脸痴汉看着自己窗户的Steve。

从那以后Tony似乎也注意到了偶尔“路过”自己实验室的Steve, 想到什么似的Tony老脸一红, 一不小心把电笔戳到了旁边Bruce的手上。

在Tony“无意间”建议举办的各个专业的联谊会上, 一群人坐在一起。  
几杯酒之后, 游戏的内容便从给右边的人捏肩变成了把左边第三个人当成钢管跳钢管舞。

而Tony左边第三个人正好就是几天前在Tony眼里比钢管还要直的Steve。  
Tony跨过在自己跟Steve中间的Natasha和这样眼神对着Natasha的Clint。  
￼  
Tony翻了个白眼  
￼  
“不小心”把腿绊在Clint的膝盖上, 然后Clint“不小心”倒在了Natasha身上。  
Tony站在桌前对着耳根红红的Steve勾勾手指, Steve木木的走过去站在桌前。

Tony一条腿勾住Steve的腰, 双手搭在Steve的肩上, 拉起Steve的手环在自己腰上, 整个身体都紧紧贴在Steve的胸膛上, Tony感觉到了Steve越来越快的心跳, 和自己腰间愈加用力的手。  
Tony对着Steve挑挑眉, 手腕一使力整个人在Steve的怀里转了一圈, Tony一看就手感很棒的小屁股贴上Steve大腿磨蹭着, 努力踮起脚尖在Steve的小腹划着圈, 意料之内的热度在自己的小屁股上变得坚挺。

在听到周围的同学们, 尤其是Clint的起哄声后, Tony推开了呆成一根钢管的Steve回到了自己的位置上, Steve脸红红的也走回到自己的位置, 宽松运动裤下的凸起并没有人注意到, 而Steve脸上不正常的红也被同学们当作小处男的害羞。

联谊会后喝醉的Tony在被带着Loki的Thor和带着Clint的Natasha拒绝后自然而然的被托付给酒精免疫的Steve。

Steve半拖半扶的把Tony整到了Tony的寝室楼下, 路上还装作不认识路的样子问了几次Tony的寝室怎么走。

终于把Tony放在床上, Steve准备离开的时候却被Tony一把拉住, Tony大着舌头说着“老冰棍儿, 你是不是喜欢我。”

Steve愣了愣在支支吾吾的想怎么回复Tony的话时, Tony却一把拉住Steve的衣领, 张嘴啃上了Steve的嘴唇。

Tony的手在Steve的发间跟Steve的发丝纠缠着, Tony的舌尖顶开Steve的牙关, 酒气瞬间溢满了Steve的口腔, Steve在愣了几秒后, 掌握了主动权, 大手按住Tony的腰把Tony禁锢在自己怀里, 与生俱来的高超的学习能力很快让Steve掌握了主动权。

Steve放开脸红红的Tony, 把他按在自己的怀里, 在他耳边说着, “Tony, 我喜欢你, 我们在一起吧。”  
Tony伸手一把搂住Steve的脖子“老冰棍儿我答应你。”

……  
……  
……

说完Tony就趴在Steve的肩上睡着了。

因为宿醉到第二天中午才醒来的Tony, 一睁眼就看到坐在自己对面Loki床上的Steve, 在自己秘密绘本上涂着Tony的睡颜。

Tony瞥了瞥Steve, “我们好像没有熟到这种程度吧, 你是偷窥狂吗, 还有, 你为什么在我寝室里, Loki那小混蛋呢。”

Steve起身勾住Tony的下巴, 跟Tony交换了一个长长的早安吻。

“现在想起来了吗?”

 

 

彩蛋1:

Tony一直觉得Steve是上个世纪来的人, 谈恋爱还需要一个章程, 比如约会三次才可以牵手, 牵手三次才可以拥抱, 拥抱三次才可以接吻, 像睡一张床这种事情当然要等到确定关系以后半年以后才可以。

但是这个章程却被以天冷为理由而跟Steve睡在一起的Tony在一个月之内轻易的破坏了。

然后他们做了一些可以在被窝里取暖的运动。

 

彩蛋2:

Tony翻着Steve已经不算是秘密绘本的秘密绘本, 然后突发奇想让Steve在自己身上画画。

然后……

……  
……  
……

嘿嘿嘿…

 

 

END.


End file.
